


Incident Report: ScareFest 2010

by Killbothtwins



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Halloween, Incident Report, S05e11 In Plain Fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ScareFest company keeps very detailed records.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incident Report: ScareFest 2010

**Author's Note:**

> Gus seemed very into writing that incident report before he was interrupted by that dead guy...

Incident report: ScareFest, 2010

Report: Two boys, unascertained method of entry break into Haunted House. Let off with warning as one seems fully repentant. Other claims to have seen a deceased male in ride. Statement to follow. One discounted; not full report of incident.

Statement: (note, writing seems to be quite hard, as if angry about something)   
Statement copied word for word from a Burton Guster and seemed to leave file with the distinct scent of bacon. Possible investigation to follow.

 

Burton Guster,  
Pharmaceutical salesman

Really, Shawn [presumed Spencer, Shawn also involved in incident] is just so stupid. Even though everyone knows these rides are more dangerous than Glenn Close in Fatal Attraction [unknown source; reference needed], he just lets his imagination run away with him sometimes.   
Like seriously, one time, when we were kids, there was this thing with a werewolf and a teacher- actually, forget that. [area crossed out in pen] Well, we are so so sorry about breaking in and will not be causing any more trouble at ScareFest in the future.   
Um, there is no need to put this on any record of any kind. This can just quietly not be a thing. You’ll forget it, we’ll forget it, and everyone will be happy and we can go home and get some waffles.  
Shawn is just an idiot who drags me into his schemes sometimes. He thought he saw a dead body [inside the Haunted House Attraction] so we just went in for a couple minutes to make sure no one was getting hurt; because we are good citizens and do not need to be arrested.   
Anyway, the two of us are very sorry about causing trouble for the park and it’s very dangerous attractions. I’m pretty sure the back door was open in the first place. [note, door locked at all times] Just ignore anything Shawn puts in his report [report discounted for incorrect documenting] and just forget this ever happened.  
Also, maybe look into some safety measures for the haunted house. Everyone knows that asphyxiation is very common among low hanging spider webs. Another issue is the restriction of the belt-

End Report. 

Note: Account unfinished due to discovery of said deceased personage. No charges pressed by either side.  
Mr. Spencer has requested three dozen pineapples to be delivered to his place of housing [note: currently an abandoned fondue restaurant] as compensation for “suck it! I was right, there totally was a dead dude in there!”. Request pending.


End file.
